Frozen Warmth
by MusicHerself
Summary: Elsa knows she loves Anna. Anna just found out she loves Elsa. Now that they both know, they face the challenges of Keeping each other a secret and dealing with jealousy. But Elsa needs to be wed soon. Will all the princes at their door cause Anna to give up? Elsanna
1. I love you

Hello! Most of you probably don't know me. I'm music and I ship a lot of things. Elsanna has just been added to the list.  
>Now, I wanted to call this 'The cold is warmer with you.' but i thought it was too long so I did something in that style. :) So before I just wanna state this will have a lesbian couple. If you don't like that stuff go back and pick a story that isn't from a lesbian author. This story will be fluffly as well, no sex or nada! I don't roll like that!<br>So now that that's cleared up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sonya and Dartin

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Anna whispers into her older sister's ear.<p>

"What Anna?" Elsa whispers back in annoyance. Anna climbs onto her sister and shakes her a little.

"I can't sleep." Anna says quietly. Elsa cracks open one eye and looks at her sister.

"You're 16 Anna, Is this ever going to stop?" Elsa asks. Anna lays on top of her sister and sighs.

"I'm just lonely..." She admits. Elsa opens her eyes and moves her shoulder. Anna gets the gesture and gets off her. Elsa lifts the covers and opens her arms. Her shining blue eyes were so welcoming towards Anna.

"Come here." She says kindly. Anna obeys and lets her sister's arms wrap around her.

"You can go outside of the gates now...You know that..." Elsa said into Anna's strawberry blonde hair. Anna nods slightly.

"But you never go...I don't want to go without you." She states softly. Elsa thinks for a moment. She didn't know _exactly _why she didn't go... No, in fact she did. Every boy in town would fancy and drool over Anna. Elsa didn't do well with jealously, why bother?

"Why don't you go?" Anna asks after her sister didn't respond. Elsa bites her bottom lip and holds Anna closer.

"Get some sleep." She tells her younger sister. Anna would ask Elsa to answer the question again, but questions like that one were mostly never answered anyways. Anna closed her glowing green eyes and drifted to sleep in her sister's arms.

Elsa couldn't sleep now, She felt like she was holding Anna back from happiness. From finding the love of her life. She didn't want to hold down her sister for her own curse. The question was, how would she get Anna to go by herself?'

Elsa let the question linger in her head for a moment before falling to sleep. Hoping that a dream might give her an idea.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke bright and early that morning. Elsa yawned and saw her sister next to her; sleeping like cute teddy bear. Elsa smiled to herself and slipped out of bed. She opened her door and closed it without a sound.<p>

"Good Morning my Queen" A small round lady told her. Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"I've told you Sonya, call me Elsa." Sonya's hazel eyes widened as if she had made a mistake and nodded.

"At what time shall I wake Princess Anna?" She asked nervously. Elsa looked back at her bedroom door.

"In a few minutes please. She's in my room by the way." Elsa said before walking down the corridor.

"Thank you..." Sonya replied, even if Elsa was out of ear-shot.

Elsa strode down the corridor and down the stairs.

_I should have asked for Dartin..._

Elsa thought to herself. She shook her head and entered the kitchen. There was a boy there, a few years older than herself. He was hunched over the table with his head buried in his arms. Nothing but light brown hairs could be seen of his head.

"Dartin?" Elsa whispered while stepping closer. She listened intently and frowned when she heard snores come from him. Elsa sighed and smacked the table with the palm of her hand. The boy jumped from his seat and fell backwards.

"P-P-Princess Elsa!" The boy exclaimed while struggling to get up. Elsa shook her head at him.

"First, it's Queen Elsa Dartin. At what hour did you go to rest?" She asked.

Dartin dusted himself and tried to fix his hair and clothes. "I don't recall the hour." He replied.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "Dartin." She said firmly.

The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "At 10 my Lady..."

Elsa frowned at him slightly. "Will it happen again?" She asked.

Dartin smiled slightly and shook his head. "No My Queen."

Elsa smiled. "Good, now may you please tell the cook to start breakfast?" She asked and then left the kitchen. She didn't exactly _Like _Mothering Dartin, but she had to admit it was fun.

Elsa went back up stairs and saw Sonya outside of her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Anna's voice was heard from the other side of the door when Elsa was next to Sonya. Sonya sighed but answered quickly.

"Still me Ma'am..." She said back. Elsa giggled a bit at Anna's voice, it was thick with sleepiness.

"I'll be out in a little." Anna said with a yawn.

"You better." Elsa said to her door.

On the other side of the door, Anna's eyes shot open at the sound of her sister's voice. She looked around the room and remembered where she had slept. Anna looked next to her and saw Elsa's spot still had her body slightly engraved in it's spot. Anna smiled and picked up Elsa's pillow and breathed it in. Elsa's entire room smelled like her, but Anna liked the scent of Elsa fresh off of Elsa. One of the many reasons she takes deep breaths when they sleep together. Anna didn't know why but lately being with Elsa has made her happier than usual. She started noticing and loving the small things about Elsa. Her scent being one of them. She didn't know what exactly it all meant but she lived and loved it.

Anna jumped out of bed and ran up then across the hall to her room.

"Sonya! Come!" Anna exclaimed while dashing past her. Sonya gasped, grabbed the sides of her black and white dress, then chased the princess to her room. By the time Sonya got to Anna's door, Anna was just finishing putting on her dress and was ready for her hair. Sonya panted but still stumbled her way over to Anna.

"What...Shall it be...Today...?" Sonya breathed out. Anna smiled and sat up straight. What did she want today? She noticed the white hair she had and thought of Elsa.

"Make it pretty." Anna grinned. "No, make it beautiful."

**~~~Frozen Warmth~~~**

Anna sighed and stared at the fish in the garden's small pond. The gates were open forever now, and she could go down when ever she wanted but... She felt it was better with Elsa. In fact, in Anna's eyes, EVERYTHING was better with Elsa. Being with Elsa made Anna's stomach do tricks and made her tongue all tied. The mere _thought _of Elsa sent a smile on the Princess's face. She didn't understand why and she truly did not care. The bad part was it hurt not being with Elsa. When someone else had Elsa's attention, it made Anna's stomach burn and her body filled with jealousy. Of course, Anna herself did not know that the burning feeling was jealousy, she referred to it as anger or bad food.  
>Anna sighed one more time.<p>

"Are you alright my lady?" Sonya asked.

Anna looked up at Sonya's warm brown eyes. "I'm feeling funny, that's all." Anna told her.

Sonya huffed and put her hands on her hips. "It ain't funny to be feeling funny at all! Come on, you can tell me." Sonya stated and then sat next to her.

Anna laughed and shrugged. "It's about Elsa..." She began. Sonya nodded as Anna told her about her feeling and stomach flips.

"Well, princess there's a clear answer to your obvious question." Sonya grinned.

"What!?" Anna asked eagerly.

"You're in love with her!" Sonya says clapping her hands.

Anna frowns. "Of course I love her, She my sister."

It's Sonya turn to frown and then she sighs. "Not sisterly love! True Love!" Sonya clapped again. Anna stares at her. NO way... "You should tell her. In fact." Sonya stands up and pushes Anna through the castle doors and up the stairs.

"We'll tell her now."

Anna was speechless and still trying to process the new found information.

**~~~Frozen Warmth~~~**

Elsa rubbed her temples in attempt to calm her aching head. She still couldn't believe that her parents had to go through so much stress and paper work a day. Without them there, Dartin and Elsa were in charge of paper work. Elsa took major things as well. Things outside of the castle for example.

"Pass me the pen." Elsa commanded with her hand open. Dartin did not lift his head from the paper work as he reached for a pen and gave it to her. "This is insane..." Elsa mumbled.

Dartin laughed lightly. "The reason may be your act of clearing an hour of paperwork time for the princess." Dartin says scribbling something and adding the paper to the done pile.

Elsa glared lightly at him. "An hour does no harm." She states adding a huge pile onto the done pile. "In fact," She starts. Elsa takes a moment to read something, then scribbled on it, and added it to the pile. "I'm done." She grins. Dartin looks at the papers he has left.

"Mind helping me?" He asks.

Elsa grins and opens the door. "You wouldn't mind clearing an hour right?"

She shuts the door and goes to her room. She had seen mother do that often with father, but she'll never see it again.  
>Elsa opened her bedroom door and walked inside while shutting the door behind her.<p>

She took off her dress and fell onto the bed. She was tried beyond napping. Elsa painfully left her bed to change into something comfortable.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked as she opened the door slightly. She glanced around the room and saw no one. "Elsa..?" She asked again.

Elsa heard her name and stepped out of the closet. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" Anna asked as she shut the door behind her. Elsa's eyebrows rose in curiosity but she nodded. Anna sighed and sat on Elsa's bed. "I...feel so many different things when I'm with you...and at first I didn't know what it meant, so I talked to Sonya and..." Anna stopped to look at her sister. It was now or never. One part of her was screaming NEVER, yet there was a soft voice, whispering, Now... Anna didn't know why, but that whisper out-ranked the yell by 100.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>How will Elsa react? What will happen if Elsa shuts Anna out again!? The world may never know! jk, the world will know in the next chapter. :)<p>

~Music


	2. Cloud9 and suitors

Favs and follows. No feedback or reviews. That's fine though:) I enjoy writing for the fun it :)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Elsa asked dumbfounded. Anna played with her fingers and blushed madly.<p>

"I-I love you..." Anna repeated. Though it was hard with her heart beating against her chest like a mad man. Elsa tried to piece things together in her head. Love her? Like true love? Elsa stared at her sister. SISTER! It was sisterly love! That's all! Even if it pained Elsa to think this, she wouldn't get her hopes up. Her body relaxed and she smiled through her disappointment.

"I love you too Anna, you're the best sister I could have." Elsa tells Anna lovingly. Anna stares at the sliver haired blonde in confusion.

_Best sister? What did she- Omg, Elsa thought I was talking sisterly. Nonononono! Wait._

Anna shook her head and Elsa frowned at the redhead's reaction.

"I love you Elsa...A lot more than a sister should." Anna said hoping that was a little more obvious. Elsa's jaw hurt from when it dropped to the ground.

"Y-y-you what?" Elsa stuttered. **For the first time in forever **Elsa couldn't speak swiftly and act composed. She was too confused and happy to focus on such things.

Anna smiled and got up to walk over to Elsa. She held her sister's face in between her hands and locked her eyes with beautiful icy blue ones.

"I love you." Anna said firmly. Elsa felt like fire was running over her skin. Yet she was so happy she didn't care! Elsa embraced Anna and it was gladly returned.

"You love me! I mean I love you too!" Elsa said happily. Anna smiled, she had never seen her sister so happy or seen her blush so much.  
>Anna hugged Elsa again and saw Dartin and Sonya peeking through the door. Sonya gives her the thumbs up before walking away with Dartin. Anna didn't get to mouth thank you to her. She will though! Later...After she lets go of Elsa...This could take a while<p>

* * *

><p>Anna smiled and hugged the figure laying next to her closer. She nuzzled her nose into Elsa's pale neck and smiled warmly when she felt Elsa hold her closer as well. She loved having Elsa so close and knowing that she wouldn't have to control herself because they're sisters. Knowing Elsa was her lover, Anna loved molding her body into the queen's. She had always wondered how they would fit together. She never knew they would mold into one. Anna giggled into Elsa's neck with pure joy, sometimes she seriously wondered if she was going insane. Luckily, she wasn't. It was just Elsa making her grin like an idiot.<p>

"Princess Anna?" Sonya called from the other side of the door. Anna frowned slightly and held Elsa more. Elsa smiled and pulled away to see Anna's face.

"We have to get up." She whispered. Anna frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to." She whined. Elsa rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed.

"Fine, don't have breakfast with me." Elsa whispered louder as her ice dress changed onto her. Anna pouted for a second before getting up as well.

"Dartin! Wait, I think they're still asleep!" Sonya told Dartin. He just rolled his eyes and knocked on the wood.

"My Queen, The suitor will arrive shortly. Are you ready?" Dartin's voice called from the door. Elsa's eyes widened. she had forgotten all about suitors! Elsa turned to see Anna frowning. She smiled weakly at her and kissed the top of her hand.

"This is the last Suitor, I promise." Elsa turned and dashed out of the room and down the hall. Sonya entered the room after Dartin had dashed off with Elsa. Her smile faded when she saw the look the princess had.

"What happened? I thought she told you she loved you!" Sonya said grabbing a brush and being to braid one side of Anna's red head.

"She did... But then Dartin came with news about suitors." Anna said glumly. Sonya frowned and shook her head.

"Queen Elsa loves you. No suitor will ever take your place." Sonya said finishing the last braid. Anna said thank you to her as she left and then went to her window. She watched the open gates and could feel her stomach burn at the thought of another suitor. Anna would hate the Prince who walked through those gates. No matter what he said or what he did, she would despise him. She could promise you that.

* * *

><p>Elsa uttered profundities under breath as she waited for the prince to arrive.<p>

"My Queen, it's not lady like to cuss under ones breath." Dartin stated. Elsa glared at him and then stared straight ahead with her head up. Dartin was almost a mirror of Elsa. That's why she's his master. They were so alike. Relaxed, composed, A picture of perfection to all those who did not live in the castle. Except, unlike Elsa, Dartin still didn't let loose when Princess Anna was around.

Suddenly two giant guards come marching past the gates with a Prince walking behind them. Elsa plastered her fake smile on. The prince bowed and then his guards. Dartin and Elsa bowed in unison. Elsa honestly didn't care about the prince. She cared about getting this over with.

* * *

><p>Anna boiled and paced around her room. She couldn't believe that- that- that- SCUM! Trash! Filth! Putting his hands all over HER Elsa! How dare he! Not only hugging her and staring at her rear, he kissed the top of her hand! Anna was furious beyond compare. But it wasn't just the scum's ways that threw her over the edge, it was the fact that Elsa seemed to be <em>enjoying <em>herself! Anna just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Princess, you know it's all an act Elsa does for the suitors!" Sonya argued. Anna relaxed a little and looked out her window again. Elsa smiled at Dartin as the Prin- TRASH left the gates.

"Don't come back..." Anna mumbled. Her voice dripping with poison. Sonya shivered at the sight of her master looking so... Evil...

Anna couldn't wait to see Elsa again. She wanted to tell her to take a shower, or to change her clothes because the prince had touched her.

Elsa walked calmly into the room and Anna attacked her with a hug.

"If I see one more suitor step into this castle, I will personally kick them out." Anna told the blonde girl. Elsa pulled away and grabbed her lover's face.

"No one will ever replace you." Elsa said warmly. She leaned in and captured Anna's bottom lip for a sweet kiss that sent Anna straight to cloud 9. When Elsa pulled away the redhead was still dazed.

"I love you." Elsa said pecking her lips one more time. Anna nodded but grinned like an idiot. If Anna got a kiss every time a suitor came. She'd be lining them up herself.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it<p>

~Music


	3. 3 More suitors?

Hey! Thanks for the support!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting at her father's desk doing paper work when Dartin came into the room.<p>

"You're suitor will be here shortly Ma'am, I'll finish the work while you're with him." He said politely. Elsa didn't move her head as she looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I told you cancel ALL suitors." She stated calmly. Dartin nodded firmly.

"That you did my lady, But even with the message delivered to every kingdom, there are 3 princes that have been on their way already. I have no power over stopping them." He stated back. Elsa groaned, she told Anna that she would have no more suitors. What would this look like? Elsa rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Fine. Finish all of this." She said getting up and walking past him. Dartin nodded took his place behind the desk and began to work.

Elsa walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Anna's door. She had to tell her before the suitor came, it'd be better that way.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, not wanting to knock on the door. Anna opened the door and smiled at her sister.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked seeing the blonde's expression. Elsa sighed and took a breath. She spoke like she would speak to a stranger. Composed, fake, and not over reacting at all.

"I know I said that I would have no more suitors. However, Dartin just told me there are 3 suitors already on their way." Elsa had to push down a lump in her throat as Anna's face went into different expressions while Elsa explained herself.

"What..?" Anna asked. Elsa swallowed and looked at Anna's eyes.

"It's only 3, in fact I'm dealing with one today. They will mean nothing Anna. I promise." Elsa explained more.

Anna's stomach had burned at the mention of more suitors. She thought she had Elsa all to herself! Now this!? Though, when Elsa reassured her that they meant nothing Anna did feel better. Less threatened that Elsa might be taken from her.

Anna sighed and looked at the ground.

"You promise?" She asked to be sure. Elsa nodded. She was glad Anna wasn't flipping out.

"Okay." With that Anna closed the door. She wanted to be alone. Who would have thought? Princess Anna, _wanting _to be alone. That was rare; but she did. She had to calm her stomach. Had to keep it from tossing and turning, from exploding or burning. There were so many things she didn't want it doing.

Elsa uttered under her breath again as Dartin walked up behind her.

"It's not lady like to utter my queen." He stated. Elsa gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Is the paper work done?" She asked. Dartin nodded.

"The suitor is here." He added. Elsa glanced at him as she walked down the stairs.

"You live to know everything don't you?" She asked. Dartin shrugged.

"My knowledge is only for my Queen." He said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

_If Only..._

She thought to herself.

They stood together at the open castle doors as the Prince appeared.

_Bring it..._

She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Princess Anna? Is everything alright?" Sonya asked from the other side of the door. Anna didn't answer as she hugged herself more on her bed.<p>

"Anna?" Sonya asked again. Or least thats who Anna thought it would be. Elsa should still be with that suitor.

"Go away..." Anna said glumly as she turned her back to the door. She heard the door creak open. Maybe Sonya didn't hear her.

"Go Away!" Anna said louder. She heard the door shut and she sighed. She hoped she didn't sound mean or rude to Sonya, she just didn't want anyone with her. Not until the suitor left and Elsa would be her own again.

"Anna..." Elsa's voice whispered in her ear as two warm arms wrapped around her. Anna shivered at the warmth and turned her head. It was Elsa. A smile went on to her face but quickly faded when she remembered why Elsa hadn't been with her for the past 2 hours.

"Why are you alone?" Elsa asked getting onto the bed and sitting behind Anna. Elsa no longer had a dress on. She had her PJS on, Small shorts and a tank top so she could easily wrap her legs around Anna.

"I wanted to be..." Anna whispered. Elsa rested her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"Since when?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head slowly and shrugged. It was a small shrug, she didn't exactly want Elsa to move. She liked how they were. Elsa pressed firmly against her from behind and holding Anna protectively with her arms and legs spread apart for Anna to be in the middle. She wouldn't want it any other way.

Elsa lifted her chin and began to undo Anna's braids.

"It's getting late you know." Elsa said softly. She was looked so focused on undoing the braids, but she was really just staring at them. She adored Anna's hair, how soft it was and how closer it was to their mother's hair color.

Anna's eyes traveled to the darkening window. The stars in the sky were already wanting to shine. Elsa finished undoing the braids and and wrapped herself around the redhead again.

"Are you tried?" She asked. Anna didn't answer, she just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Have you eaten?" Elsa asked another question, she was worried for her sister. But if Sonya told her everything about Anna, She would have told her the truth. Anna hadn't eaten, she had been in her room since Elsa told her the news about the suitors. Anna was happy there was only 2 left.

"Anna, please say something." Elsa pleaded. "If you want me to leave I will..." She added releasing Anna a bit.

"I am." Anna said quickly. She didn't want Elsa to leave her. She didn't believe there would ever be a day when she would.

Elsa back tracked.

_You are what?_

She thought.

"You're hungry and tried?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded.

"Then lets go." Elsa said lovingly.

* * *

><p>Elsa slipped into bed with Anna after she had watched Anna eat and get ready for bed. She wrapped her arms around the freckled-faced girl and pulled her closer. As if they were two spoons being put together. (Spooning)<p>

After a moment of silence, Anna finally admitted to herself that she couldn't sleep.

"Elsa...?" She whispered.

"Mmh?" Was the answer she got in return. Elsa was actually in a state of bliss, taking in Anna's scent for the first time.

"How was your hours with the suitor?" Anna asked, she had to ask. Elsa's eyes snapped opened and she stopped breathing. She took her nose out of Anna's hair and blinked.

"Nothing like five minutes with you." Elsa said calmly. She was lucky Anna wasn't looking at her, or she would have seen the panic on the Queen's face. Anna smiled and closed her eyes. That was all she needed to hear.

"Goodnight..." Anna whispered as both girls got carried into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have the second suitor. His name: Donrow Durlock, we will have a chapter of what Elsa usually does with the suitors 2 hours. And the last suitor is a big surprise!<p>

~Music


	4. Prince Donrow Durlock of Denvar

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at the flickering fire in her study. Usually Dartin would be right there with her, standing by the door mutely. Or he would tell her it'd be good idea to get work done or to visit her sister. But today Elsa had looked Dartin in the eye and told him to leave her alone. Without question, he obeyed.<p>

The study's heavy doors creaked open as Dartin peeked his head in.

"My queen." He said a bit unsure of himself. Elsa hadn't moved or even payed attention to the fact of Dartin's presence. She was still deep in thought. Anna hadn't talked to Elsa for the past 2 days. No matter what Elsa tried, Anna would turn away, make up an excuse or simply not answer at all. Anna's most used excuse was seeing Kirstoff.

"Elsa." Dartin said firmly. The queens eyes blinked as she was brought back to the world. Her hands and arms were covered in frost, if Dartin hadn't stopped her the frost would have been ice.

Elsa got up from her couch and turned to Dartin.

"Prince Donrow Durlock from Denvar has arrived." Dartin states. Elsa nods slightly and walks past the brown haired teen.

_Picture perfect_

A voice in her head told her. Sonya had mentioned to the queen once or twice that Elsa always seemed 'Picture Perfect'. Elsa would use that to remind herself of putting on her fake smile and calm composure.

The blonde strode into the great hall and smiled fakely at the prince. He was tall and fair, his clear blue eyes sparkled as Elsa came into view. He had brown hair and looked a lot like her friend Ariel's husband, Eric. Elsa was taken back a bit by this but made sure not to show it. His hair was parted to the left and was slicked back. He bowed once Elsa was in front of him.

"Your majesty." Donrow started during his bow. Elsa bowed back and rose up with him.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you." He said trying not to gush. Elsa smiled and nodded back at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied. The prince smiled and folded his hands behind his back while Elsa folded her hands in front on her.

"This way." Dartin chimed bending his right arm over his stomach while he bowed and extended his left arm to direct them to the dining room. The prince walked next to Elsa with a pleased smile.

Suddenly Elsa's eyes darted to a pillar in the room. She could have sworn she saw red head hair. But it seemed like she was wrong. Besides, she couldn't exactly go over there and check. Donrow had her full attention for a hour. Until then, she could pay no mind to little things, especially is she wasn't even sure if they were real.

Dartin lead them to the dining room and pointed at the table.

"Take a seat. The food will arrive shortly." Dartin informed them before walking into the kitchen. Donrow pulled out a chair for Elsa and waved his hand over it. Elsa grinned at him and sat down as the prince quickly sat next to her.

* * *

><p>The prince had 20 more minutes with Elsa until he had to go back to Denvar. They were currently outside in the public garden since Elsa respectfully denied the prince of going to the Royal Garden. Elsa felt like the Royal Garden was for Anna and her use only. For as long as she was there, that man would not enter the Royal Garden.<p>

The prince chatted mindlessly with Elsa, trying to figure out why everyone was so amazed of her. Yes, he'd admit he admired her mysteriousness but that didn't seem like reason enough for most kingdoms to be drooling over her, or even having secret battles for her hand in marriage. Donrow thought the fights for her were useless, by now he thought actually getting to know her was both the right and safer route. He couldn't exactly tell if it was working, but he was enjoying himself at the least.

If Elsa was actually trying to find a suitor, Donrow would probably be the one she'd pick so far. Sadly for him, she wasn't, she just wasn't going to be rude and deny him an hour visit for a week long trip. He was a nice and caring prince. Elsa could see herself with him, just to please the kingdom. But when she tried to fit Anna into that picture, it wasn't good.

Elsa frowned for a moment and smiled again so the prince wouldn't worry. She did feel sorry for Donrow, she would invite him over sometime. He was the only prince she liked and the only one she was caring for. Elsa would be kind enough as to let Donrow back, he was kind and deserved it.

Once it was time for him to leave Donrow smiled at Elsa.

"Thank you for a wonderful morning." He said, then he bowed.

_That's it?_

Elsa though to herself, usually a prince would ask to come back, or try to hug her or kiss her hand. Donrow had tried none of that all day. He respected Elsa's distance and didn't try to make more or less of it. No wonder she was having such a good time!

Elsa took a step closer to the prince and hugged him. He smiled warmly and returned it.

"I would love to have you back whenever you'd like Prince Donrow." Elsa said honestly. Donrow grinned, he had heard from other kingdoms that none of them got asked to return or got Elsa's approval when they asked for themselves. He felt like she trusted him, and he was not going to ruin that.

"Thank you, whenever I am free I'd love to visit your lovely kingdom again, and it's lovely queen." He said with sparkling eyes. Elsa blushed lightly and bowed him a goodbye.

Elsa smiled as the prince's boat started to leave harbor.

"He is the one?" Dartin asked. Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Does your sister not keep you up to date with castle news?" She asked turning away from the leaving boat and walking back into the castle. Dartin laughed lightly.

"Sonya keeps me very informed thank you. I was just teasing. Since you did in fact, invite him back." Dartin teased further.

"He was nice." Elsa shot back. Dartin shrugged.

"Whatever my queen says, is." He said back. Elsa glared at him lightly and made her way up stairs. She wanted to know what Anna had been up to all day. She was going to check with Anna first. If all else failed, she'd go to Sonya, just how Anna used to go to Dartin to figure out what Elsa was doing in her room. Dartin always made up excuses for the sake of his master, once he was old enough of course.

Actually, Dartin started working for Elsa at the age of 14, that made Elsa 12 at the time. Sonya started serving Anna at 13, making Anna 9. The king thought it would be good for Elsa to let at least _one _person in. (If that person wasn't going to be her sister.) He thought starting them young would help. Anna thought it was unfair that Elsa got a friend instead them two being friends. and even though Sonya wasn't 14 yet, she had been ordered to become Anna friend then. That's what the King and Queen wanted in the first place, for their daughters to have a friend if they could not have each other. It wasn't until they were older that Dartin and Sonya started treating the princesses like their masters.

Elsa stopped in front of Anna's door with Dartin standing behind her.

"Do you think she'll answer?" Elsa asked without turning to look at him. Dartin shrugged.

"If she's anything like you." He paused and shook his head as if he saw no hope in it. "No." He finished flatly. Elsa rolled her eyes. She didn't even know _why _the redhead was ignoring her! One day they were fine and the next she won't share so much as a glance.

Elsa hang her head and sighed.

"Where's your sister?"

* * *

><p>Elsa groaned as Sonya left Dartin and her alone.<p>

"I still don't get why she's ignoring me! It can't be a good reason because she hasn't even told Sonya!" She stated in frustration. Dartin shook his head.

"Maybe she's just waiting for all your suitors to be done with." He said in attempt to reassure the blonde. Elsa huffed and rubbed her temples.

"When does the last suitor get here?" She asked with her eyes squeezed shut.

"In two days."

"TWO DAYS?!" She raged. Dartin flinched at her sudden outburst but went back to his calm self.

"You'll make it through." He stated. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Do you know my sister?" She asked. Dartin smiled and shook his head.

"I know the Queen, but my sister knows far more about the Princess than I." He said calmly. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed.

Two more days sleeping alone. Two more days of not existing in her sister's life. She's been alone with just Dartin before, things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! and good night<p>

~Music Loves you


	5. Stop ignoring me

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The room was icy and cold when Elsa awoke. She didn't know what she had dreamed about, but it was clear she hadn't like it for her room was covered in frost. Elsa sighed and melted it all away. She had no time for silly things her brain did. Elsa slipped out of her bed and raised her arms. Her ice dress sparkled as it covered Elsa's ice pjs.<p>

"Queen?" Dartin asked. Elsa turned her head to the door and ran a hand through her hair.

"What?" She asked, annoyance hinted in her voice. Dartin did not react to his queen's manner, she was like this on most days.

"Prince Karnif Sitin will be arriving soon" He proclaimed. Elsa stopped fixing her hair to stare at him.

_Sitin?_

That sounded strangely familiar. Dartin left the room before Elsa could ask any questions, or in his case, complain.

Elsa strode out of her room and down the stairs, no even bothering to look down the corridor in the direction of Princess Anna's door. She know Anna would most likely not be there, probably out with Kristoff. Elsa's teeth clenched at the thought of the two together. It was said they were over a month after they started dating, but the thought of them getting back together still haunted Elsa's mind.

She had no right to be jealous. She herself was going to spend an hour with a boy her age, or a year older. She couldn't remember what Dartin had said, but still. Elsa had to compose herself. It wouldn't be fair for Anna to be forbidden of seeing other boys when Elsa was doing the same. But Elsa's case was different. She was forced to spend an hour with the suitors, Anna had a choice.

Elsa shook herself to get the thoughts away.

_Conceal...Picture perfect..._

The voices in her mind reminded her. Elsa's jaw loosened painfully as she walked into the great hall with Dartin to wait for Prince Karnif.

They stood there in silence, or at least it was silent. Until Elsa's stomach started to growl at her. She was not allowed to eat breakfast because she was meant to eat breakfast with the suitors, and then go to the garden or into town. Elsa usually encouraged the garden since she barely ever went to town with Anna, it wouldn't be fair to go with a suitor, but if it was necessary, she would.

"Where is this prince from?" Elsa asked staring at the carriage that arrived in front of the gates. It was also familiar to her. Elsa's arms went cold as frost engulfed them.

Something wasn't right...

"The Southern Isles." Dartin said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Elsa snapped. The frost on her arms suddenly turned into ice and shattered into a billion pieces off her arms. Dartin flinched and looked down at the several ice crystals.

"The S-Southern Isles." Dartin stuttered for the first time in his life.

A violent fire erupted through Elsa's cold body.

"THE KINGDOM HANS CAME FROM!?" Elsa raged. Ice started to engulf the room around her.

"My Queen, He means no harm. He is the 9th in line." Dartin shivered at the sudden temperature drop.

"FORGET IT!" Elsa screamed while throwing her hands in the air. Suddenly the castle doors opened. The cold blast of ice and wind had shut them tight when she burst. Elsa quickly melted everything before the prince and his guards could see any of it.

The prince knew Elsa had snow powers. But the heated glare she was giving him said other wise.

"Get out." Elsa spit through gritted teeth. Karnif flinched and bowed.

"Queen Elsa, not only am I here to apologize for my brother's reckless behavior, but here to clean my kingdom's name." He said. He was brave, or just stupid. Elsa couldn't tell nor did she care. She turned her body towards him and began to rise her hand.

"My Queen..." Dartin said with a nervous but warning tone while placing his hand over her arm. Forcing the blonde to lower her powers.

She wanted to push the prince out of her castle, to throw him out the window, to send him flying with the great smack of an ice wall. Dartin refused to let his queen look like a monster though. Even more so when he knew it wasn't who she was.

He grabbed her opposite shoulder and turned her towards him.

"He, is not Hans, Elsa." He said firmly. Elsa's body began to stop heaving with rage as she processed his words.

"Give the Southern Isles a chance." He added. Elsa's eyes searched Dartin's entire face. She let her eyes wonder to the the corner of her eye to see Prince Karnif standing at door. He looked like his brother Hans, he's 9th in line, he also has no hope for throne unless he marries in. Anger began to pour into Elsa's head again as she thought more about it.

"Queen, if you wish I will leave. My father sent me because I was the only one your age. Trust me, he was not pleased to send his 9th son. But my second oldest brother is too old for you. Queen Elsa, I will not force you to spend an hour with me if all you think about is my brother and betrayal." The prince spoke honestly and for a second she might have let him in. But she will trust no Sintin for what they did to Anna.

"I am sorry, Prince Karnif, Tell your father I was busy. So the worst may not come to you." The queen stated after sorting things in her mind. She had never had so many files taken out and put back in her brain. She felt like she was about to get a headache. The prince smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Queen Elsa." He said respectfully before bowing and leaving.

Elsa lifted her hand and slammed the door shut with the flick of her wrist.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in frustration while raising her arms above her head. The room turned into ice and the servants ran away.

"My Queen, why give them more work than they already have?" Dartin asked gesturing to the frozen room around them. Elsa glared at him and unfroze everything and put it into a ball of snow that rested in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you." He said walking back up the stairs. Elsa walked behind him and threw the ball at the back of his head when they reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Dartin, did I make more work for you?" Elsa smirked. Dartin gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Just...a little water." He said starting to shiver. Elsa waved him off and walked into her room.

_Anna...Anna...ANNA!_

Elsa's mind repeated the name several times. She paced around her room relentlessly. Wondering when Anna would come back from her visit with Kirstoff. Elsa fell on to her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her silence was broken by a growling stomach, she still hadn't had breakfast. She got up again and walked to the dining room.

"What shall it be today?" A servant asked. Elsa shrugged and glanced down at her stomach.

"Just feed me." She stated. The servant bowed slightly and scurried into the kitchen. Elsa waited at her seat patiently, playing with her fingers and freezing and unfreezing random objects.

"Elsa?" Anna's soft voice came from the door. Elsa's expression did not change as her heart leapt a little with joy.

"Yes?" Elsa asked turning around and smiling warmly at her sister. Anna stood there, confused. Yet on the inside she was happy, happy her sister was finally free for just her.

"Where is your suitor?" She asked, having to know if it was true or not.

"Done with." Elsa said standing up and walking over to her sister. Anna backed up against the closed door as Elsa stood remarkably close to the girl, with one arm resting on the door and above her head. Elsa's head hung forward, their faces were so close Anna could feel Elsa's hot breath against her flushed cheeks.

"Now." Elsa paused when she saw Anna shiver. Anna loved the feeling of Elsa's breath, she had no idea why. It didn't exactly help that Elsa was being incredibly hot at the moment. The way her eyes were narrowed yet were so soft looking down at her. The way their lips almost touched when she spoke. It was almost as if Elsa was a badboy.

"Can you explain to me why you've been ignoring me?" She husked. Anna bit her lip and looked into Elsa's deep blue orbs.

"I-" Was all she manged. Elsa's eyes narrowed, but the softness stayed the same.

"Say it... The truth..." Elsa husked again. Anna shivered and opened her mouth.

"I was jealous..." She said honestly. Elsa smirked and cupped the redhead's face with her free hand.

"I might have been too." She stated. Anna searched Elsa's face to see if she was joking.

"Of who? She asked. Anna closed her eyes as surprisingly cold lips met her warm ones. Cold; however, they were soft and sweet. Anna loved Elsa's lips. They said so many things words could not. Elsa pulled away and looked her sister in the eye.

"Kristoff."

* * *

><p>Lalalalala<p>

~Muisc


	6. Dartin's Master

"Kristoff!? Why in the world would you be jealous of him?" Anna asked. Elsa flushed.

"I never said his name." She said backing away. Anna smirked at her.

"You just did."

"You're crazy."

"I'm right."

Elsa sighed and went back to her seat. Anna smiled and skipped behind her. Elsa sat down and began to chew her food while Anna leaned forward to place elbows on the table and rest her head on them. Anna sat there, smiling at her sister.

"What?" Elsa asked. Anna grinned.

"You were jealous of an Ice Boy." She said in a sly tone. Elsa put her fork down and sighed.

"I was not."

"Was too"

"Was not."

and it continued...

* * *

><p>"My Queen." Dartin spoke. Elsa looked up from her paperwork.<p>

"Yes?" She asked.

"Donrow is here." Elsa smiled. "With a guest." He added quickly.

"Do you know who the guest is?" She asked standing up. Dartin shook his head; however he did in fact know who was the guest, though he also did know he needed his head.

Elsa left her study and went do to the great hall.

Ice slowly filled the room at her arrival.

"M-My Queen!" Donrow said completely afraid of the woman in front of him. Her usually blue and calm dress was red and her arm was lifted.

"If you value your life you will leave." She spit. Karniff, who was surrounded by ice spikes, had sweat dripping off his forehead. Speechless.

Donrow tried again.

"My Queen what is the meaning of this?" Donrow did not know the queen he had met last time could be so...

He reached for her hand and was blown to the other end of the room by the contact. The spikes grew larger, thicker, almost craving blood.

"Elsa." Dartin called firmly from behind her. His words did nothing, he as well was blown away. Karniff wanted to leave, or it may have been that he wanted to live. Either way he had no way of leaving like the queen had commanded. She looked like a monster, Donrow was knocked out to see it and Dartin barely had enough power to stand up.

"Elsa!" Elsa's eyes snapped open wide.

_What was she doing? _

Suddenly warm arms embraced Elsa. Her arms dropped, the ice faded into the air and Karniff crumpled to his knees. A thousand voices yelled at Elsa in her head.

_Monster_

_Demon_

_Witch_

_Elsa..._

Elsa? She looked down and saw Anna clinging to her for dear life.

"A-anna!" Elsa exclaimed. The redhead looked up at her sister. She let out a breath of relief and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"You scared half to death Els...Why were you doing this?" She asked burying her face into Elsa's neck. Elsa held on to her sister. As if she was the only thing that would keep her on the ground.

"Karniff... Is Hans's brother..." Elsa breathed. Anna's gripped tightened around her shocked lover.

"There's no need to take our anger out on him..." She whispered. Anna lifted her head and let her lips linger on Elsa's ear.

"I'm right here... I can protect myself. Besides...I can't marry anyone. I'm already owned by you." Anna husked the last part and Elsa felt her knees growing weak. She wasn't sure if it was her sister's doing or the fact she almost killed an innocent man.

Dartin stood to his feet and walked over to Karniff: He smiled and stared at him with the look of death.

"If word of any of this leaves this castle." Dartin paused and pushed the prince our of the castle. "I will kill you." The doors shut. And he let out sigh. It had been while since he had done that.

He walked over to Prince Donrow and tried not to glance at the hugging lovers. Dartin hated the look of terror Elsa would get at times like this. It remind him of the time her parents died.

* * *

><p><em>Dartin stood in front of Elsa. <em>

_"Get out of this room." He commanded. Elsa glared at him. "Your sister needs you." He said firmly. Elsa's fists clenched. _

_"Dartin you know very well I can not do such a thing." She pushed through gritted teeth. Dartin stood his ground. He was enraged with how childish his princess was acting. He knew they were like mirrors. The way Dartin stood and spoke, she did too. The way she narrowed her eyes yet kept a calm face, he would too. He needed to get the princess out of this room. Even if she left with anger._

_"Stop thinking everything is your fault! If you don't do anything pretty soon it will be!" He shouted. _

_"Dismissed." She said turning away calmly so she wouldn't yell._

_"No." Dartin said in the exact same tone. Elsa turned back to him._

_"Excuse me?" She asked._

_"No." He repeated standing straighter and crossing his arms._

_"It was an order. Not an option." She told him, clenching her fists once again._

_"I will not take orders from a child." He told her firmly. Elsa raged.  
><em>

_"What do you want from me?!" She yelled. Suddenly it was like a storm had come into the room as wind howled and screeched in his ear. Dartin stomped his foot forward and held his fists at his side._

_"I WANT YOU TO BE THE SISTER I KNOW YOU CAN BE!" He yelled over the roaring wind. Elsa screamed in frustration and ice was added to the mix of the wind. It hurt against Dartin's skin, he knew if he left. Just stormed out of the room. Elsa would make the wind and ice freeze in mid air. She'd crumpled to the ground and cry. She'd be afraid that he had left her forever. That expression of fear. he could not see again. He knew he'd do the same to her sister, and to him. Elsa was his sister. His twin sister. He wouldn't let this go when her real sister needs her. _

_"ELSA! THINK ABOUT HER! SHE LOVES YOU! SHE NEEDS YOU! SHE'S DYING INSIDE AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS BEATING YOURSELF UP! I KNOW YOU CARE! I KNOW YOU LOVE HER! I JUST WANT HER TO KNOW IT TOO! ELSA! STOP TRYING TO PUT EVERYONE'S NEEDS ON YOURSELF!" He screamed. The wind stopped and that look. The single look of fear he didn't want to see appeared and he knew why. Elsa knew that he knew. She knew that he knew everything about her inside out. She knew what he was saying was true, no matter how much or long she denied it. Then he ran. Not past her and out of the room. To her. He hugged her. Kept her close as she refused to hug him back._

_"Elsa...Your sister needs you... Understand that. You push everyone away. At first I was forced to be with you. Comfort you as a friend. Now, there is not a force in the world that will make me leave you. Even more so at times like this."_

_Elsa cried into his shoulder. Yet, she never went outside to Anna, not even when she sang to her..._

* * *

><p>Dartin lifted the prince and took him away. He stayed for Elsa when she needed it. Anna is there now. And that made him truly happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Tada! I wanna know what you guys thought about this chapter. I thought the whole fact to get Karniff back in here backfired on me.. soooo tell me wht you thought. hall we see Karniff again? Will Donrow fear the queen? Tell me!<p>

~Music Love YOU


	7. Happily Ever After?

Hi pepz! I'm hyper...Like extremely. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The fire glowed in the dim library. Anna and Elsa were on the ground. Anna had her head in her sister's lap and was playing with the tip of Elsa's braid. They hadn't said a word to each other since they got there. They don't know what to say each other. Elsa sighed and stared down at the redhead.<p>

"What did Donrow say?" Anna asked without letting her eyes leave the braid. Elsa didn't answer, he had been shocked though. He wasn't exactly terrified, he just needed time to clear his head.

"He left before I could find out." She replied after a while. Anna nodded slowly and turned her head towards the fire place. She watched the red flames dance and the wood burn. She listened closely to the popping and crackling of the wood. She felt the warmth hit the tip of her nose. They stayed silent until Dartin walked into the room.

"My Queen, Donrow has sent us a message saying he is fine with what happened but will not visit the castle for a month." He stated. Elsa took her eyes off of Anna and looked at Dartin.

"Thank you. Anything else?" She asked.

"No suitors, all rooms have been cleaned and Sonya and I have something to say." Anna sat up as Sonya walked into the room.

"My queens..." Sonya began. Anna was confused. QueenS? Anna was _still _a princess. "i would like to say a few brave words." The Princess and Queen sat there. Waiting for more to be spoken. After 2 second Dartin did it for his sister.

"We don't want you two to hide anymore. Tell the kingdom how you two feel, I'm sure they will understand." Dartin said calmly. Elsa shot up.

"What if they don't!" She spit. Dartin didn't flinch but Sonya did.

"Fine, hide your feelings from the world. Be sisters in public and lovers in private. But you do realize what comes with that Elsa don't you?" Elsa nor Anna answered. Dartin spoke again. "Whenever a Prince asks to dance with Anna, you have no right to not allow it. When A Prince offers his hand to Anna, you may do nothing but sit and watch. And what will happen when the people get suspicious? Anna would have to _at the least_ **date **someone to get the kingdom off your back, what would you be able to do then? Nothing."

Both girls stood there in silence. It was obvious Sonya did NOT want it to be explained in such a way. But it was the truth, and there was nothing Elsa could do to hide from it. Anna gripped Elsa's hand in her own and gave her a weak smile.

"It's up to you." She said softly, knowing herself everything Dartin said was painfully true.

Elsa's started to gripped Anna's hand back tightly. She didn't know what to do. She could easily see the kingdom raging over such a disgusting thing. She could see other nations out to kill her, to kill Anna. She could see the blood and anger. They wouldn't be mad just because the queen was with a another female, but for the fact that that female was her sister. Her blood bond sister. Elsa was just standing there blankly as the visions of rage flashed in her head. She could deal with her own death, but her sister's? Her lover's? No, she couldn't bare that. The room was getting cold fairly quickly.

Suddenly there was a pair of warm lips on her own and Elsa started to see the room again, not her own bloody body. When the lips left hers she saw Anna. Anna. Those beautiful eyes so blue and deep. Those eyes that replayed all the happy moments in her life. Those eyes belonged to someone she loved dearly. Someone she couldn't bare to see with someone else. But she wanted to know what those eyes wanted. They only told her one thing. That she would be happy no matter the result. Elsa took a breath then looked at Dartin. A scared smile on her lips.

"Inform the kingdom of the news." Elsa said. Anna stared at her.

"What news?" Elsa smiled and kissed her again.

"Didn't you know? We're getting married."

* * *

><p>Alright!Alright! I won't end it here! I'll give you another chapter. alright!? Ok, I'll get started on that<p> 


	8. Wedding, Kingdoms, and Kisses

Elsa's palms were sweating. She stared at herself in her mirror. She kept on flattening out her tux and the black vest, trying her hardest not to tighten her tie. Dartin entered the room with his mother Gerda.

"My child, you look stunning, stop fussing." Gerda said turning Elsa around and tugging on the vest's flaps to adjust it. Elsa let out a breath and looked over at Dartin. He was smiling warmly at her. She smiled back the same way. She opened and closed her fists repeatedly just to do something with her hands. She couldn't believe how well the kingdom had taken the news. Of course there was a group against it, but Elsa promised Anna she'd deal with it later. But other Kingdoms, she was glad her family related kingdom Corona was fine with the news, excited in fact. Her cousin's husband even offered to bring Anna up the aisle in their father's place. The southern Isles didn't take to it kindly; 6 of the brothers thought it was hot though. And Donrow, he was more than happy just being friends, he actually didn't think he had much of a chance after he heard how Anna controlled her sister's magic temper.

"Elsa..." Dartin said softly. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and realized they were the only people in the room. Elsa stared at him. What they were wearing was a like.

_Mirror..._

They smiled at each other.

"I'm proud of you." He added to the silence. Elsa grinned and walked over to embrace him. When they pulled away Elsa couldn't help but ask.

"Did you see Anna?" She asked. Dartin rolled his eyes at the queen.

"I have not seen the Princess, but Sonya does tell me that she looks wonderful." _And that she's more nervous than you. _He adds in his head. Elsa smiles and grabs his hand.

"Lets go, or we'll be late."

* * *

><p>"Anna! Stop moving so much or your hair will come undone!" Sonya told a panicking redhead.<p>

Anna sighed and resisted the urge to touch her hair. "Do you think Elsa will like my hair? What if she doesn't like my dress! What if I'm late!" Anna kept coming up with things that could wrong.

Sonya let out a loud breath of frustration. "Anna. Trust me. She will love your hair, she will love your mother's dress. And you will NOT be late!" Anna kept breathing, trying to push out the thoughts but they kept coming back. Suddenly Kai bursts into the room. "What is it Dad?" Sonya asked still trying to put the last pin in Anna's hair. But Anna had moved her head to look at the door when Kai came in.

"The Queen has left, is the princess ready?" He asked. Anna nodded, making Sonya miss her point.

"AHH!" Sonya yelled in frustration.

"OW!" Anna yelled back when Sonya almost stabbed her head to put in the pin.

"Alright, she's ready." Sonya said with a fake smile as she walked out of the room. Anna stared at Kai as if he could something. He shrugged knowing no one could fully control his daughter.

They hurried out of the castle and she stood outside of the church doors, holding flowers in her hands. Anna looked up at the sky. She wished her father was here to bring up the aisle. Kai had offered but Eugene, (Her Rapunzel's husband) had offered first. Since it was their wedding her parents were going to that killed them. Anna refuse to let Rapunzel feel bad about this. Suddenly Eugene came up to her and linked their arms.

"You ready Princess?" He asked as Anna heard music play from inside the church. Anna smiled at him and looked forward as the door began to slowly open.

Elsa could NOT believe her eyes as she saw Anna enter the church in her mother's wedding dress. Every inch of Anna looked beautiful. If only Elsa knew Anna was thinking the same about her in their father's suit. Flynn dropped her off in front of Grand Pabbie and Elsa.

_You look beautiful..._

Elsa told her through her eyes. Anna blushed and smiled contently. Grand Pabbie said what most things were said at weddings until the final question came up.

"Elsa, do you take Anna to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Elsa grinned and nodded, holding Anna's hand's in her own. "I do."

Grand Pabbie smiled and turned to Anna.

"Anna, do you take Elsa to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Anna bit her lip and gripped Elsa's hands tightly. "I do." Grand Pabbie smiled and raised his hands slightly.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa held Anna's face as they pressed their lips together. Waves of passion flowing through both of them. They grinned at each other when they heard clapping. They walked back down the aisle as flowers and rice flew above and on to them.

The party was amazing. Olaf, Dartin, and Sonya attended to everyone, Kristoff and Sven performed a song. Everything turned out very nicely. Anna even got Elsa to carry her to her- Their room. They were there now. Laying on the bed in PJs, happy about life. Anna put her head on Elsa's chest and yawned.

"Els?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story?"

"Well, once a upon time, there were two sisters that loved each other very much. One day, after finally dealing with their love for one another and their fears. They got married."

Anna sat up and looked at Elsa. "Then what happened?" She asked smiling.

Elsa smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"_They loved happily ever After."_

_**The End~**_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, hows that for an ending? I'm bad at endings to be honest. This was mostly just for fun really, I hope you guys liked it. I mean, they .lived happily ever after after all! So yeah. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! Have a nice life! Bye!<p>

~Music

Elsa:I think I like your other stories better.

Anna: Just a little.

Me: Guys, I said bye.

Elsa: I mean could have been better.

Me: Guys...

Anna: Don't be mean! She's probably tired!

Me:GUYS!

Elsa: why are you helping her?

Anna: Cuz I can.

Me: Alright! BYE!


End file.
